Lightning and the Hawke
by raceshots
Summary: What happens when Lightning Shepard's child hood book that her mother left her comes true after the events of the end of mass effect 3


Lightning and the hawke

discalmer bioware owns all i just like this idear

As Sheppard shot at the pylon that will kill all the reapers all she can think about is the friends she had as a red light engulfed her she felt something pull her in too it then all off a every thing went black.

Hawke was on her way to Sundermount as she got close she was stopped to by the guards stopped her just then there was a massive bang from in side the camp Hawke Anders Bethany Carver and Varric followed the guards as they got closer they sore a woman in black armor they had never seen not moving on the ground.

What is going on here one of the guards said

One of the elf's came over an elderly one with a staff in hand

Well she just appear out of no were she said standing over her.

Is she OK Bethany asked coming over to the women.

No I can't feel a pulse she gone just as she finches saying that the woman grasped for air her hand moved across her to hold her side and winced in pain.

What the hawke said now running over to her with Bethany and Anders in tow.

Sis she in a lot of pain

no s..shit the woman stuttered.

Stay still hawke told her then looked at Anders.

On it he said as he moved his hands over her hawke did the same casting a healing magic over her.

One hour later they was finished and the women was sleeping hawke was taking to the keeper marethari.

Ha blonde what do you think about her Varric asked waking over.

Well she shoed be dead but she did not come hear with her own magic but hers is as strong magically as hawkes may by more he told him.

What do you mean hawke asked coming over with the keeper.

Well she is a mage but its like he trailed off scratching his hair you now when you first felt your magic its like that but there is something else like your force magic but not.

What do you mean carver asked looking down at the woman with dark red hair.

Well just look at what she had on I have never seen any armor like that Anders told them as they all was looking at the armor they did not see the woman sitting up.

How much did I drink last night she said sitting up.

Well your finally up how do you feel carver asked

like someone hit me with a sledge hammer 1000 times in the head she told them shaking her head with closed eyes.

Ha that will go after a day but what can you tell me your name Anders asked.

Commander Lightning Shepard why she looked up to see 4 humans a dworth and an elf what the hell was all that came from her mouth.

What you look like you never seen a dworth before Varric said stepping foreword.

I haven't or elf's there the stuff of story's she responded rubbing her temples.

What do you mean by that the keeper asked.

I can show you with that lightning activated her Omni tool and came up with the files she needed.

Two hours later she had finished showing them all the stuff on her Omni tool on elf's and dworths they had moved it to the keepers tent after one hour

Well how come you seem fine with this carver asked

Because I am not stupid I now partly what happened to me she looked at him for a second.

And what's that they all said

Well I don't now for shore but all I remember killing the reapers then a big red light after that being pulled into it then all went black then waking up hear.

That sounds like blood magic Anders sneered at her

What's magic she parsed I tell you I killed the reapers and you accuse me of blood magic you are so not looking at the problem I shod be dead for a second time.

That's not possible if you died you stay dead carver said.

Not true one second she said then pulled her armor over using her biotic dame this was my 4th set of armor before you ask that's if that's not magic that was my biotic and that was pull.

That looks like magic to me hawke told sitting down next to her.

And I can say that biotics is the same but it not I was born like this but there is something new in me now and that there is 5 people hear with the same thing but three are different you for one are more powerful than most here lightning said crossing her hands.

What do you mean something new mages are born mages Anders put in.

Yes well that is the thing is it not were I came from biotics is from being exposed to dust-form element zero before you are born that make nodules of it embedded in my body tissues but because I am not in the same place I have changed look lightning held up both of her hands and seconds later one looked like it was on fire the over was the same color of her biotics.

Well that's not possible if that's your biotics and that is magic how are you controlling each of them Bethany asked.

Well there controlled one by my mind and my biotic by uses a physical gesture to cause neurons to fire in a certain sequence, sending an electrical charge through my eezo nodules and creating the desired effect she played down she was not shore here self how she did it.

I will take your word on that hawke said standing up but we must go with that she made her way to the exit.

Ha hold on let me just get my armor on I am coming with you she told them putting on her armor as fast as she can.

You have no weapons I for one don't want to carry you back down carver said.

I just showed you that I am a mage and a biotic and you think I have no weapons now that's funny she shot back.

Fine but if something happens to you it's your problem hawke said as she warked out.

As they made it near the top of sunder Monte there new companion Merrill that they picked up at the bottom of the mountain they came across a barrier.

I can open the way forward one moment Merrill said then stepped closer to the barrier pulled out a knife from her pocket slit her rished she throws her blood at the barrier then turned back to every one.

What was that I felt something shift this is bad lightning said shacking her head.

Yes it was blood magic but I now what I'm doing Merrill proposed then went on the spirit helped us didn't it she finished

Sure demons are very helpful right up until they take your mind and turn you into a monster hawke said with repented sarcastically

Well... Yes but that won't happen I know how to defend myself be careful up ahead restless things prowl the heights hawke just closed her eyes then followed her in to the clearing.

In the days of Arlathan the elders came her to sleep endless dream they called it but they don't sleep peacefully anymore Merrill finished with that we all set of for the alter close by we were attacked by corpses and demons after that we went over to the alter were Merrill said to place an amulet that hawke had once done Merrill said some sort of prier after she finished there was a massive light that came from the amulet like a rope then there was a women there.

arrh and hear we are the women said just then Lightning turned into a dragon and sneered at her.

Lightning turned back to her self and stumbled back and sat on the floor a second later.

Ha well that's new you not suppose to be here but you are the woman said working over to her.

That instant lightning used her biotic charge to get away from her.

gust then Merrill got down on one knee and said something lighting shouted that you kneel to fast.

Ha and your funny I wonder is it fate or chance she stopped as a smirks came across lightning's face.

You now its both there both the same thing lightning shouted back.

Are the on coming storm the woman said rocking her head.

That got Lightning coming closer then said what did you call me stopping as she got close

You no what I said you are the on coming storm things happen around you the woman finished.

Who are you anyway Lightning said crossing her hands.

Well I have many names just like you but you can call me Flemeth she told her.

Or is it old hag that talks to much it funny how much old story's happen to be true and I now I am a Amell but go by Shepard if that book was true lightning was cut of by an angry hawke.

What do you mean your an Amell Hawke shouted.

The hero of ferelden is my father like I said if the book is right lightning said playing with her magic.

he never told me he had a kid Anders said looking at hawke.

He wont have how do you think he did not die from the archdemon lightning stopped talking there.

And that's why he was after Morrigon she is your mother Anders said.

I don't now my mother I never met her I was an orphan I raised my self on the streets lightning told them.

Well time is short destiny awaits us all we have much to do but before I go a word of advice she turned around and went back to the alter looking at the sky she told them that we stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss watch for that moment and when it comes do not hesitate to leap. She turned back to them it is only when you fall you learn whether you can fly.

Cheap advice from a dragon hawke said sarcastically

We all have our challenges Flemeth told her.

Are we going to regret bringing her here bethany asked.

Regret is something I know well Flemeth said back. Take care not to cling to it, to hold it so close that it poisons your soul. When the time comes for your regrets, remember me she turned to Merrill. As for you child step carefully no path is darker than when your eyes are shut.

Ma serannas Asha'bellanar Merrill said with a slimmest nod of her head.

Now the time has came for me to leave you have my thanks and my sympathy with that Flemeth turned back to the alter then turns into her dragon then fled away over the mountains then heading east.

with that we left when we got to the bottom of the mountain Merrill said good by to some of her people then we left for Kirkwall


End file.
